


These are the days that bind us together

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Mentions Of) Rimming, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek and Laura used to live in Chicago, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Post Alpha Pack, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura chose a big and comfortable apartment in Chicago because she thought they deserved it. Derek mostly did what she decided and although he never really enjoyed studying, it was something to do with his time.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Stiles volunteers to go to Chicago with Derek and it's awful. (Except it isn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the days that bind us together

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story a few days ago but it wasn't finished so I decided to delete, now it's complete and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Everything I wrote here about the Route 66, Chicago and just the United States in general I found on the internet because I've never been in any of these places - so I apologize if there's something wrong, please feel free to correct me.
> 
> P.S: The title comes from the song Bad Blood by Bastille.

It's a statement to the chaos Derek's life turned out to be that he doesn't remember he was supposed to be paying his and Laura's apartment rent in Chicago until John, the owner, calls him complaining about the four-month delay and informing that he didn't throw their things away only in consideration of his sister.

The last thing he wants to think about is their life in Illinois but there's personal belongings and memories in that apartment so Derek agrees to pay the late rent immediately and keep the apartment for the next six months. It's mostly wishful thinking that he will be alive six months later but it's something to look up for, he could visit Helena's pack and he definitely won't mind going to that coffee shop near their apartment, he really misses their cookies.

He could take Cora with him, he thinks she would like Chicago. Laura certainly did, she loved to go out and watch the people walking, she adored the museums and malls, the food and mostly the bars. Their place was near the University because Laura was a college student back then and Derek was almost finishing school. Laura chose a big and comfortable apartment because she thought they deserved it. Derek mostly did what she decided and although he never really enjoyed studying, it was something to do with his time while he tried not to think about the people he got killed.

-

Erica's funeral had a small crowd, mainly because her mom is a known kindergarten teacher but also because of curiosity (when the fire happened Derek had to deal with people like that all the time and it's mostly because of it that they left the town as fast as possible). He kept his distance - always near the woods - and left before the end, but either way, nobody paid attention to him, all eyes were on her family and Derek felt a lump forming in his throat – one more family destroyed because of him.

When the cops found Paige's body in the woods her mom was devastated. Derek knows he will never forget her face, filled with desperation and grief (he saw that same expression in the mirror in a cheap motel room one year later, when Laura and him were leaving town).

He visited Paige's grave that afternoon. He doesn't leave flowers because she would've hated it - instead he just sits there and talks about his life and all the things he read about werewolf myths and other supernatural things. He smiles before saying goodbye, whispers _I'm sorry_ and goes home to find Boyd and Cora waiting for him, ready to plan their attack against the Alpha Pack. Against _Ennis_ he remembers and the thought gives him a new strength to fight.

-

Boyd's funeral is quiet and considerably smaller than Erica's. He's buried close to his sister and Derek can't take his eyes away from the inscription on his grave _'Young and brave. Loved son and friend'._

 _Young,_ Derek thinks. _You were all so young._  
Cora is the first to notice him but she acts like she didn't. Stiles however, Stiles stares at him the whole time Derek's there and even when he leaves he feels Stiles' eyes following him (he can still feel Stiles' hand on his shoulder but he doesn't want to think about it, can't let himself think about it).

This time he visits his family's graves. He brought roses because his mom loved them. She used to have a garden and nobody was allowed in there alone except his dad. Derek sneaked in once and when his mom found out he had to wash her car for months. Sometimes he remembers her amused face supervising the cleaning and his heart aches because he misses her. He was closest to his mom than his sisters, they used to watch the Super Bowl together and they both loved to criticize horror movies. Peter was his confident because there's some things you simply _can't_ tell your mom, but _she_ was his best friend.

He thinks Cora was here because there's new flowers and he spends a moment feeling guilty about it too, he wishes he could know how to be the older brother Cora needs, just like Laura was with him.  
He sits there talking with their ghosts for what feels like hours. When starts raining again he stands, whispers _I miss you_ and _I'm sorry_ and leaves, preparing himself for the imminent war.

-

 _I'm supposed to be dead_ , it's his first thought after regaining conscience. He blinks a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light and tries to figure out where he is. _Deaton's place_ he realizes when the veterinarian walks in.

“How are you feeling?”.

He grunts and tries to sit but immediately regrets his decision when the room starts to spin.

“Careful, you're still healing.” The doctor makes him lie down again and it's only when Deaton checks the bandage on his chest that he feels the sting pain of his wounds. He vaguely remembers Deucalion clawing his chest and then Scott pouncing on the alpha, then the rest of the fight is just a blur of blood and pain. He tries to speak but his throat is sore so he immediately starts to cough, the convulsive movements making his chest hurt even more. Deaton helps him drink a glass of water but the pain stills makes him dizzy so he just collapses on the table, trying to breathe.

“The others?” He finally manages to ask.

“Scott is in the other room, he is not awake yet, but the others are fine. I believe Mr. Lahey is with your sister and Mr. Stilinski is with the Sheriff and Scott's mother talking outside – he wouldn't leave without seeing if you and Scott were going to be okay.” Relief washes over him and he can finally feel the cut starts to heal.

“What exactly happened?” He focus on Stiles talking to his father outside but his senses are still confused so he can only manage to understand a few words. It seems like Stiles is talking about Laura and Peter and he sounds tired but otherwise fine, so Derek tunes him out again.

“I honestly don't know. Three hours ago Mr. Lahey and Mr. Stilinski stumbled inside carrying you and Scott. But that's all I know, I think Scott will wake up soon so you two will be able to talk. For now, you better rest.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't worry about it.” The other man whispered but his voice was different. Derek watched him, confused about the sudden change and Deaton smiled sadly. “I made your mother a promise but I failed her. I owe you an apology.”

“So do I.” He mumbled back. “I think it makes us even.”

“For now.” Deaton smiled. “I'm going to check on Scott. If you need anything, call me.” Derek nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on his breath. It's a trick his mother taught him when he fell from a tree almost eighteen years ago, _Focus on your breath_ he can hear her saying, _in and out softly, while you're breathing you're alive and you'll heal, baby. In and out._

He dozes off while listening to Stiles' voice outside and wakes up when Deaton comes in again, telling him Scott is awake and asking if they could talk. Derek nods and Deaton helps him walk to the other room, his senses are better and the pain in his chest is lessening. Stiles and his father already left and Scott's mom is sitting beside him when Derek enters the room.

Scott smiles as Deaton helps him sit on a chair. Derek returns the smile weakly, mostly because he doesn't know what else to do. 

“We won.” Scott says, he sounds tired but happy and his mother squeezes his shoulder. It makes Derek's heart ache and he can only nod. “How much do you remember?”

“Deucalion clawing me, I saw you attacking him and Allison shooting Kali.” He tries to bring back the memories but it's still a little confusing. “Lydia – she stabbed the druid?”

“Yeah. Ms. Blake called for Deucalion's help but he laughed at her.”

“I remember that. The druid – Ms. Blake she screamed right? Then she attacked him?”

“Yeah, they turned against each other. Stiles called it cliche.” Scott laughs and immediately winces, bringing a hand to clutch at his left side, covered with a bandage and where Derek supposes Deucalion clawed him too. “He screamed that stupid 'I am the demon wolf' thing again and killed her.” Derek nods because he remembers that part too and can't even bring himself to feel sorry for her. He was surprised to find out she was the dark druid but with his relationship history he supposes he should have imagined. 

“And then Chris killed him.”

“And then Chris killed him.” Scott confirms. “It's over I suppose. Unless there's something else out there that we don't know about.” He almost inquires and Derek snorts.

“There's always something out there. But no immediate danger.” And instantly adds. “I think.”

Scott laughs and it makes Derek feel better. After everything they've been through it almost feels like a friendship, but Derek knows better than to take more than what is being given. Scott is a good person and Derek misjudged him. Maybe they will never be more than allies, but at this point Derek thinks he should be happy they managed to work together and stay alive.

“I'm sorry.” He says and Scott instantly stops laughing. There's a few seconds where Scott just looks at him confused but then he looks at his mom apologetically and asks her to leave them alone.

“I know.” Scott says once the door closes behind his mother. “And I'm sorry too.” They spend sometime watching each other, but Derek finally realizes that they don't need to elaborate, Scott understands and Derek understands, they saved each others' lives, they are fine. “Where does that leave us?”

“I don't know.” He whispers. “I don't know what I'm going to do now.” It's something he wondered now and then, mostly because he doesn't have a pack now. He only has Cora and even she doesn't need to stay with him. He can go back to Chicago, Derek thinks. Go back to his job as an engineer, maybe join Helena's pack – she offered him before when he called to tell her about Laura.

“What do you mean? You're going to – leave?”

“Maybe.” He shrugs and then adds. “Probably.” 

“I think you should stay.” Scott says and Derek looks at him surprised. “I know I never wanted to be part of your pack and I'm still not going to. But it's not because of you, it's because of who I am.” There's something about Scott that always reminded Derek of his own mom and now he knows what it is: determination, heart. Audacity, he recognizes. “You said I'm the alpha of my own pack and I think one day I might be. But we are not actual wolves fighting for territory, right? We are humans, we deal with our problems by talking. We are – damn, after everything – we are friends Derek.” 

Scott's heart is steady the whole time so Derek knows he really meant what he said but it doesn't make things less complicated.

When Derek was a freshman in college he almost gave up his course, he told Laura it was too complicated for him and he could try something else next year. His sister cuffed him on the head and said _just because it's complicated doesn't mean it's bad, man up Derek._

So in that moment, sitting in Deaton's clinic and looking at this boy who risked his own life to save Derek's more than once he thinks _yeah, time to man up, Derek._

-

After recovering Derek drives home thinking about his decision. If he's going to stay in Beacon Hills he needs to fix things. He thinks he should start by talking with Isaac, Derek doesn't know if the boy one day will forgive him completely but he needs to at least try.

And then Cora.

When they were young Cora was smart and funny but as fierce as today. She hated being compared to Laura or him so she did everything different. She loved to read, he remembers, and apparently, for the way she eyes his books at the loft, she still does. _Maybe that's a start,_ he thinks, _talk about the past as we decide our future._

Cora and Isaac are eating something in the kitchen when he steps inside the loft and both of them look at him with what Derek thinks is relief. It makes him happy to know maybe he didn't screw everything up yet. He nods, asks if they are fine and when they answer positively he goes take a shower.

 _Chicago,_ he thinks while scrubbing his hands to try and get rid of the dried blood. The six-month deal he made with John are almost up so he'll need to go soon.

He hopes the coffee shop still makes those cookies, he really misses them.

-

It's tentative at first, their friendship. They start hanging out at his loft, watching movies Scott and Stiles bring (Isaac decided to move back in with him but he requested a TV, Cora smiled amused and endorsed his demand) while Derek provides the food.

Cora seems more happy although there's a darkness in her Derek knows will never change. She told him some things about her life for the past six years and while they both lost their parents he still had Laura and Cora had nothing but some friendly packs helping her along the way.

His talk with Isaac was slow and uncomfortable. Isaac has a lot of anger inside him and Derek is not exactly a calm person. They threw accusations back and forth, Isaac felt angry for Boyd and Erica and Derek can only describe those hours as repulsive. The pain and guilt around them, the acrid smell of anger and hate filling the room. He can only hope to never go through that again.  
In the end, Derek broke first. He apologized so many times he lost count and Isaac accepted them – why, he will never know – but he said that for now he can't trust Derek entirely. Derek thinks it's only fair.

“It will take a while.” Isaac said softly. “And you're still my alpha, but it will take a while.”

His dad used to say not everybody gets to have a second chance but only a stupid person would waste such opportunity if it was given to him. Derek will never have his second chance to change things with Paige or avoid Kate, he will never have a new chance to save Erica and Boyd but he will not waste what Isaac is giving him.

He may be lots of things but he's not stupid.

-

“Please, please don't tell me there's another Alpha pack coming after us. Please!” Stiles says as soon as he and Scott walk into the apartment, Lydia and Allison following them closely.

It's still weird seeing them here. Months ago Allison wanted to kill him and Lydia didn't even know about werewolves. Months ago Derek would've thrown Allison out of his house in seconds and Lydia wouldn't be here in the first place. Now, although they are still wary around each other there's no hostility. Not openly at least.

“It's nothing bad, you didn't need to bring everybody.”

“How would I know? You said, 'we need to talk, tonight at 8'.” Scott points out, sitting comfortably on the couch as if he is home and fist bumping with Isaac.

“Did I say it was – you know what? Doesn't matter.” He shrugged. “I just wanted to let you know I need to go to Chicago this week.”

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked, arching his eyebrow.

“I still have things there. I'm probably staying away for two weeks or so.”

“So you –” Stiles started but Lydia shut him up with a flip of her hand.

“Why is that relevant to us?” She asked and the way she raised her eyebrow made him remember of Laura. “Allison and I were going to the mall.”

“It's not, that's why I didn't invite you.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Scott did.” He smiled when Lydia glared at the boy and Scott looked apologetically at her. Allison smirked and patted Scott's arm before standing, wishing Derek a good trip and leaving the apartment, Lydia following her but not before pinching Scott's arm. Derek was watching the interaction when his eyes caught Stiles looking at him with an inquiring expression. “What?”

“When are you going?” He asked.

“Weekend I guess. The leasing ends next week but I need at least three days to get there.”

“You're driving to Chicago?” Scott asked shocked.

“How else am I supposed to bring my stuff here?”

“Hire someone?”

“I don't mind driving.”

“Werewolves hate planes?” Stiles joked.

“No, just Derek.” Cora answered before Derek could retort and Stiles gaped at him like he couldn't believe that was actually true. “We went to Miami once with mom and dad and he almost had a panic attack.” Derek glared at his sister but she only smirked. On the couch Stiles started to laugh so hard he actually chocked and Scott had to pat him on the back.

“You want me to go with you?” Isaac's question surprised Derek but it also made him smile.

“If you didn't have classes maybe.” Derek ruffled his hair mostly because he knows Isaac hates it. “I'll be back soon.” Cora nodded and moved to turn on the TV. The topic about Chicago seemingly forgotten for everyone, but Stiles eyed him the whole night like he wanted to ask more. Derek waited for him to mention it again but he apparently gave up, going home with Scott three hours and one movie later, touching Derek's shoulder lightly as goodbye.

-

Saturday morning Derek was packing his bag when Stiles walked in. He was carrying a bag of his own and looked like he just woke up.

Derek shouldn't be surprised. Stiles acted weird the entire week, like he was up to something but Derek never thought he was planning to go to Chicago with him.

“Are you serious?” Derek gestured to the bag, frustrated. “Your dad will think I kidnapped you.”

“If you think we would let you go alone, you're wrong.” He answered, inspecting the mug Derek left on the table. “And as I'm the only who's not in danger of failing classes, ta-da.” He gestures, taking a sip from the mug and immediately grimacing. “What the hell? This is disgusting! I hate black coffee.”

“Maybe you shouldn't drink other people's coffee then.” He grabbed the mug from Stiles and drank the coffee himself. He spent the majority of his life being mocked by Laura for drinking black coffee with lots of sugar, he's used to it. “Go home Stiles. It's early and your dad will be worried.”

“My dad brought me here.” Stiles smiled, sitting on the bed. “You're stuck with me for more ten days.” Derek knows arguing is useless and so is throwing Stiles out because he will probably shove himself inside the car's trunk or follow him to Chicago anyway. “I promise I will be a good boy.”

“Lie.” He growled and Stiles laughed. _It's a stupid laugh,_ Derek thinks, because when Stiles laughs his entire body moves. And his body is stupid too. Derek hates that he can't control himself when he's close to Stiles. The boy's personality is enough to fascinate him but that brain inside _that_ body is just not fair.

After moving to Chicago, Derek had a lot of one-night stands. Guys and girls, sometimes older than him, sometimes younger. He never wanted a relationship and he made sure to inform them that. But the thing about Stiles is that as much as you don't want him, the boy keeps pushing and pushing until he crawls under your skin and you can't ignore him anymore (Derek doesn't know how Lydia resisted but she used to date Jackson, so...).

Derek doesn't think he's in love with him yet, but he can't deny the possibility. And it _fucking confuses_ him, because this is different from what he had with Paige. She was pretty and smart and from the moment he recognized he liked her things were easy. He embraced his feelings and tried to spend all his time with her. Stiles is different because he's not a choice. He decided to be with Paige but Stiles – there's no way to explain it in a way that makes sense because it _doesn't_. Derek is falling in love with a boy he never even wanted to be friends with. It's odd and Derek doesn't know _what to do._

“Come on. It'll be fun!” Stiles punched him lightly in the arm and smiled. “Can we stop by the Grand Canyon while we're going?”

“It depends, do you want me to throw you off it?”

“And who's going to do the research for you then?”

“I'm sure Lydia will be just as good.” He finished packing his bag and drank the rest of the coffee. “What did you tell your dad?”

“The truth.” Derek waited for him to elaborate but Stiles only shrugged and went to the bathroom. Derek thinks the relationship between Stiles and his father must be strong again and the Sheriff apparently is fine with werewolves in general and Derek in particular – he keeps inviting Derek over for dinner and although it's a nice gesture Derek doesn't understand what it means, even more because Stiles always looks flustered every time the Sheriff does it. Stiles' dad is a good person and Derek doesn't want to be on his bad side, so he texts Scott asking if they really know Stiles volunteered to go with him and when Scott texts back _'Yep, the Sheriff knows, just don't kill Stiles and you'll be okay. Use protection'_ he doesn't know what to think except that Scott is mocking him.

“Five minutes or I'm leaving you.” He announces loud enough for Stiles to hear and heads downstairs, preparing himself for days of constant chat and sexual frustration.

-

Five hours inside the car and Derek is surprised about how _comfortable_ it is, to just sit there and drive – something Derek always liked to do – and listen to the radio station Stiles chose. They talk a lot too and Derek feels awkward about how Stiles always waits for his answers and smiles when they share the same opinion.

Unfortunately, the past five hours were also incredibly difficult for Derek's self control. Being in a closed space with Stiles' scent all around is a new kind of torture that Derek never thought he'd go through. When they stop for gas and food for the first time Derek is desperate for fresh air, so he tugs the door open and all but scrambles out of the car. While he refuels, Stiles goes find food and when Derek steps inside the restaurant, he is already checking the menu and smiling when Derek joins him.

“Man, this place has some dishes I never heard about! So cool!”

“If you don't know what they are you better not eat. If you get sick I'll leave you in the nearest town and call your dad to go pick you up.”

“Spoilsport.” Stiles mumbled but smiled anyway. “Burger and fries, then?”

“Sure.” He agreed and gestured to the waiter. 

“Why did you and Laura chose Chicago?” Stiles asked after they said their requests.

“Laura was already studying there. She was a freshman when the fire happened.” Talking about Laura stings and if it was someone else he would've stopped there but Stiles is looking at him with interest, not pity just genuine curiosity. “She managed to find a good apartment for us, move from her dorm, transfer me from Beacon High to a school there and finish the year with the best grades from her class.” 

“She must have been amazing.”

“She was.” If it wasn't for her he doesn't know what would've happened to him. Laura handled the Alpha power graciously, helping him control his shifts at the same time she forced him to behave at school. “She made me get a job at a book shop.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles laughed. “You worked at a book shop? Did you scare little kids? Oh, oh! Did you seduce their moms?” He laughed even more when Derek threw a straw at him.

“ I was seventeen, moron.” Stiles threw the straw back. “The owner let me read the books for free and it kept me busy. Stopped me from thinking about – you know.” He trailed off and Stiles noda like he understands because he probably does, better than anyone else.

“I started to swim after my mom died.” He said after a few seconds, contemplating the napkin in his hands. “It helped wear out the energy and cleaned my head from everything else. I liked it.” Derek couldn't stop watching the way Stiles played with the paper, he was completely hypnotized by Stiles' lashes and the way he bit his lip nervously. When Stiles finally looked up he seemed surprised to notice that Derek was watching him the whole time but after a beat he smiled and Derek returned it with a smile of his own.

Five minutes later the waiter brought their food and they ate in silence. Stiles insisted at paying the bill and then proceeded to try and convince Derek to let him drive.

“No.”

“But I'm an awesome driver! I'll let you know that it was your werewolf shenanigans that ruined my car!”

“You drive a jeep. Stiles. It can hardly be called a car.”

“Fine!” He threw his arms in the air, frustrated. “See if we help you the next time you're bleeding on the street.” A couple stopped to look at them, startled.

“He's joking.” Derek amended and Stiles started giggling. Derek had to drag him by the arm and even when they were driving off Stiles wouldn't stop laughing. Derek obviously, absolutely did not smile. Seriously. He didn't.

-

The thing Derek loves the most about going to Chicago by car is that he can drive the Route 66. Laura hated driving so she slept most of the time while he guided them through the desert in Arizona. The view is amazing so he is not surprised with Stiles' excitement. He looks everywhere and takes pictures all the time, when Derek narrates some of the stories he heard about the highway Stiles beams and takes a picture of him as well.

“This is where we die, isn't it?” Stiles asked. “Because look at this place! It's clearly the scenario of a horror movie. I bet there are coyotes outside just waiting for the car to break so they can eat us.”

“You're in a car with a werewolf and you're afraid of coyotes?”

“Oh well man. I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago.” He answered quickly and from the corner of his eye Derek can see Stiles' cheeks turning red.

“No. I mean I'll protect you.” He glanced at Stiles and smiled. “I started caring about you almost at the same time you stopped wanting me dead.”

“I think you're saying that because you're afraid of Scott and my dad killing you if something happens to me.” But he's smiling again and looking at Derek with what he can only describe as a fond expression.

“Maybe.” He smirked and Stiles laughed, turning to look out the window but not a minute later he's staring at Derek again.

“You know I didn't just stop wanting you dead, right? I care about you too.” Derek glanced at him again and Stiles smiles softly, patting Derek on the shoulder before turning on the radio and humming along with the Bon Jovi CD Laura left in her car before dying. Derek spends the next hour enjoying the view and also the way Stiles keeps inventing little dance moves beside him.

-

As soon as they pass Albuquerque Derek starts to think about a place for them to spend the night. He remembers a good hotel close to Amarillo but it will take 3 more hours for them to get there. Derek's been driving for 12 hours now and Stiles is even more tired than him, so when he spots a hotel that doesn't look like it has rats and Stiles agrees it probably won't use them as sacrifices he pulls over.

The hotel is – tolerable. Stiles makes Derek sniffs the sheets to know if they were changed and laughs when Derek glares at him. The room is clean and the bathroom has a good shower, it's fine for one night. Derek throws his bag on the first bed – the closest to the door, it's an old habit he got from the time he lived with Laura in hotel rooms, just in case he needed to protect her from any threat – and tells Stiles he can use the bathroom first. He turns on the TV to pass the time and twenty minutes later Stiles leaves the bathroom, a little red on the cheeks but freshly showered and completely dressed – Derek hoped he would forget his clothes and only feels slightly guilty about expecting that.

Derek feels more tired than he imagined, while he undresses he can barely hear Stiles changing the TV channels in the other room. Except that, when he's this close, some things can't be ignored – like the smell of _Jesus Christ_ , Derek blinks perplexed, _Stiles' come._ Derek almost trips when he opens the shower curtains because the smell is stronger there, he can feel his cock getting hard and when he thinks about Stiles touching himself ten minutes ago in this same shower, maybe biting his lips to keep himself from moaning too loud, he gasps.

He turns on the shower and lets the cold water soaks him, trying not to imagine Stiles, but it's too late, he's already thinking about pushing Stiles against the wall, kissing his moles and biting his neck, marking Stiles his. He can't stop imagine how it would be to just get on his knees, ready to lick Stiles _everywhere._

Bringing one hand to his mouth so he can muffle the groans, Derek rests his head against the wall and moves the other hand so he can touch his cock, almost desperately. He tries to imagine the sounds Stiles would make if Derek sucked him, what he would do with his hands. Maybe pull his hair while squirming under Derek's hold on his hips, moaning Derek's name over and over, begging Derek to suck _more and faster._

He increases the tempo, tightening the grip on his cock the way he does when he wants to get off fast. He keeps imagining how it would feel to have Stiles' cock in his mouth, licking the head and tasting his pre-come, pressing Stiles against the wall and sucking his balls. He'd keep working on Stiles' cock with one hand and with the other he would tease Stiles' hole slowly, enough to make him say _please,_ make him _beg_ for release and for Derek to do _more_ , scissor his fingers, _make him come._

With one last thrust on his hand and thoughts of Stiles screaming his name, Derek whites out. Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his hand to muffle the moan he comes all over his stomach and the wall, breathing hard and feeling completely spent.

He takes a minute to recover before finishing the shower and putting on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants so he can leave the bathroom. Stiles is already sleeping and Derek himself collapses on his bed, exhausted.

Turning so he can take a look at Stiles peaceful expression, Derek suppresses the urge to move and just kiss him. Cursing himself under his breath, Derek closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep, hoping he will be strong enough to restrain himself for the next week.

-

“Did you remember to call your dad last night?” They woke up late this morning, Derek didn't think he would sleep so heavily in a hotel room but apparently _everything_ changes when Stiles is around, from listening to his heartbeat to smelling him everywhere, it makes Derek feel comfortable. When they woke up it was already 8 o'clock, so they quickly checked out the hotel, bought some snacks to eat in the car and left.

“I've been sending him and Scott pictures since we left. They know you didn't kill me.” Stiles mumbles between one bite on his donut and a sip from his hot chocolate because Derek wouldn't let him drink coffee (they will spend the next 12 hours in the car, Derek doesn't need to deal with a even-more-than-usual hyperactive teenager). “Oh my god, this thing is delicious.” He moans and Derek tights his hold on the steering wheel, praying to the universe for Stiles to stop. “You okay?” Stiles asks, gesturing to his hands and Derek forces himself to release the hold.

“Yeah, just hungry. Pass me one donut before you eat them all.”

“ Hey, I resent that. I'm not Scott!” Derek laughs, taking a bite from his donut, just to immediately chokes on it when he realizes Stiles already finished his and now is cleaning his fingers, _by licking them._ “You okay?” He asks amused and Derek coughs a little before nodding.

He only looks at Stiles again after they've finished eating.

-

“Hey! Let's play I Spy!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm not playing a game where I have to say 'I spy with my little eye'. Ever.”

“Fine.” He pouts and immediately smiles again. “20 questions!”

“No.”

“Play and I won't call Scott telling him you threatened me.”

“Funny. How old are you again? Five?”

“Six.” He beamed. “Come on! I'll start. Okay, ask!”

“It's me?” He asked and when he glanced at Stiles the boy groaned.

“Alphas can read minds now?”

“No, but Cora used to make me play this every time and her first thought was always me.”

“Okay. I'll go again. Ask.”

“It's you?” He asked and when Stiles pouts Derek laughs. “You make things so easy.” He pats Stiles arm. “I was a teenager once, I know how these games work.”

“You were in the basketball team.” _What,_ he thinks astonished. He didn't know people remembered that. They won several championships and playing basketball once was as popular as lacrosse is now, but Stiles is too young to remember that. “Peter told me.” He answered when Derek looked at him surprised.

“Why and when were you talking with Peter?”

“After Boyd died and the Darach tried to sacrifice Deaton. I went to your loft to talk to you but I found Peter and Cora there instead.” Stiles fidgeted with his fingers, like he was afraid he wasn't supposed to know that. Shit, Derek realized. If Peter told them about basketball he must have told them about – 

“He told you about Paige.”

“Yeah. And I know some of it is true, but I also know he told us a bunch of lies.” Of course Peter did. When you live with werewolves it's hard to lie but Peter was clever enough to develop a few tricks. Sometimes not even Derek's mom knew when he was lying. “If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay.” Stiles said, reaching his hand to touch Derek's shoulder. “But I know that sometimes, we just need someone to listen.”

“I was going to tell her about me the night she was attacked.” Derek said, breathing hard. He decided to pull over because talking about his past always makes him nervous. “It was after one of my basketball games and I asked her to stay afterwards. I don't know what Ennis was doing there.”  
Derek heard her screaming that night and sometimes he still has nightmares about it. He thought about letting Ennis bite her, but in the end it wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be her choice and she could hate him forever because of it. “I tried to stop him but it was too late and then she died. She didn't hate me because of it.” Stiles was stroking his back now, breathing hard too. He smelled like sadness and affection, but Derek still couldn't look at him. “But I did.”

“You know that Peter probably planned that, right? Everything, from your conversation with her to Ennis.”

“I know now.” He thought about it back then too, but Peter was his family. Derek never thought he would be able to do it on purpose. 

“She must have been awesome.” Stiles said and when Derek finally looked at him, he was smiling softly, his hand rubbing circles on Derek's back. 

“When we are sixteen, everything feels bigger and stronger.” He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “I was in love with her but I don't know if we would still be in love after growing up.” That's one thing he always thought about, he knows Paige was his first love but he doesn't know if she would've been his only. “I miss her and I miss what we could have lived. And I feel guilty every day for not saving her but -”

“No.” Stiles interrupted, when Derek opened his eyes he was taken aback by Stiles' firm expression. “It was not your fault, Derek.” His hands moved to cup Derek's face, forcing Derek to look him in the eye. Stiles kept staring at him with determination, like he needed Derek to believe his words. “It was not your fault.” Looking at Stiles' brown eyes filled with trust and tenderness changed something inside him. He felt every shattered piece of himself mending, like he was finally letting himself be fixed.

“Thank you.” He whispered, voice hoarse and hands trembling. Stiles nodded and smiled at him softly. Derek wanted nothing more than just kiss him slowly, to hug him and whisper _thank you_ over and over, _thank you for making me believe, thank you for saving me, thank you,_ but it's not the right moment. Not while there are cars driving by and they were just talking about Derek's dead girlfriend. Stiles is a person to be _cherished and spoiled_ , so Derek wants to make sure he will have anything he wants and everything he deserves. “Do you think you can drive for a bit?” 

“Sure. I promise I'll take care of your car.”

“You better.”

\------------

“Fuck!” Stiles' voice awoke him.

“Please don't tell me we're lost.” He mumbled, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Okay, I won't tell you.”

“For fuck's sake Stiles.” Derek sat, completely alert, he must have slept for a few hours because it's already dark.“Pull over, I'll drive now.” He looked around, trying to figure where they could be when an outdoor announcing Springfield is only 8 miles away came into view. “What?”

“Surprise.” Stiles grinned. “You should have seen your face.”

“Fuck you.” But there was not heat behind his words and it only made Stiles' smile grow.

“How long until Chicago?”

“Eight or nine hours. Do you want to switch?”

“It depends, are we going to keep driving?”

“We can stop, there's no rush.”

“Then I'll stay right here because it will probably be the last time you'll ever let me drive.”

“Enjoy while it lasts.”

“You betcha.”

\------------

They decided to get some food first because Stiles sworn his stomach was eating itself (“I'M going to eat you if you don't shut up” Derek threatened and Stiles' only response was “Oh Der. You promise?” Derek hates him, really). So while Stiles tried to order their burgers, Derek waited in the car, scoffing at the way the boy kept trying to ignore the waitress who was flirting shamelessly with him.  
She is stubborn, Derek admitted and he thought Stiles was going to fall for it eventually, but he definitely wasn't expecting the boy to say “Hey sorry but it's my second date with my hot boyfriend who's kind of waiting for me outside and I just want to get my food ready so we can go back to his house and have lots of sex, so do you mind?” as he waved at Derek, smirking while the waitress looked like she wanted to invite them for a threesome (which Derek finds out later she did because there's a phone number on the receipt with 'why don't you two just call me?' written underneath).

It's only after they've finished eating their food in the hotel room that Derek realizes he haven't called Cora and Isaac since he left Beacon Hills, two days ago. He spends ten minutes talking with his sister and more fifteen listening to Isaac's complaints about the Twins and how they should have killed them too. Isaac is still talking about how stupid Aiden is when Derek says goodbye and hangs up on him (because otherwise he's going to talk all night), turning from his spot near the window to catch Stiles watching him.

Derek doesn't know what changed but in suddenly there's tension in the room. Stiles looks nervous, like he was caught off guard. _Oh,_ Derek realizes when Stiles avoids eye-contact, _does he really_ – he wonders. Derek never considered the possibility of Stiles having feelings for him, attracted yes, he can smell the spicy scent of desire on him sometimes, but judging by the way Stiles is now looking at him – it feels more, it feels like _passion._

“What?” He asks but Stiles doesn't answer, instead he keeps staring and when Derek repeats the question he shrugs.

“You're different, that's all.” He says. “Or maybe this is the real you, we just didn't know before. Either way, it's –” He stops and just waves a hand absently.

“What?” Derek asks, moving closer and never taking his eyes off Stiles.

“It's –” He swallows and Derek realizes his stare is making Stiles uncomfortable. , now that he knows what to look for the signs all seem clear – heart beating fast, anxiety, fondness. “Nice.”

“Lie.” Derek asserts, suddenly feeling confident about his actions, and Stiles looks at him startled. “It's what, Stiles?”

“It's cool, Derek.” He stands, frustrated, slipping a shaking hand through his hair. But it's still not enough for Derek. “Cool okay?” They are close now, looking each other in the eye and Stiles smells ashamed and nervous, he's breathing hard and his heart speeds up when Derek smiles.

“One more time Stiles.” He brings a hand to cup the boy's cheek, bringing their faces closer. Yes, he thinks when he can smell Stiles excitement. “What were you going to say?”

“It's fascinating.” He whispers before Derek _finally_ brings their lips together. 

It's messy and hot and _all things cliche_ in one kiss. Stiles lips are soft and he tastes like the chocolate pie he ate earlier but underneath Derek can taste him _oh so perfectly._ It's _deep_ and _burning_ and when Derek licks Stiles' bottom lip, he moans and opens his mouth for him, grabbing a handful of Derek's hair and _Jesus Christ_ pulling.  
When Derek moves away to breath Stiles whines, muttering 'no no, come back', and follows Derek's mouth. Derek lets Stiles kiss him again for a second before moving to nip at his jaw and suck a hickey over his pulse point the way he's been wanting to do for a long time.

“Yes.” Stiles moans. “Yes, don't stop. Wanted you since – I don't even know.” Stiles' hands start to pull at Derek's hair again, bringing him up to another bruising kiss and when Derek finally looks at him he almost chokes with the sight of Stiles' red lips and the stubble burn on his neck. When the boy opens his eyes too they are foggy with want and his smile is obscene, like he knows how much he's affecting Derek.

“God, you're so beautiful.” He can't help but whisper, moving to lick Stiles' ear lobe. “Tell me I can have this. Please.” Derek begs, clutching at Stiles' shirt and holding him closer, suddenly feeling like if he dares move he'll wake up alone in his bed, realizing everything was just a dream.

“Derek.” He whispers softly. “Look at me please.” When Derek doesn't move Stiles kisses his neck lightly. “Please.” Stiles' eyes are shining when Derek lifts his head and he's smiling. “You have this. You have me.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“Come on.” He says, guiding Stiles towards the bed. “I want to touch you.”

“Only if I can touch you too.”

“For as long as you want.”

\------------

“Come on, take off your clothes!” Stiles begs as Derek nuzzles his neck. He's without his shirt and pants but Derek is still completely dressed, it's starting to get uncomfortable specially with the way his cock is hard and pressed against the tight denim. “Please, let me see you.” He whines and Derek finally concedes, moving to straddle the boy's waist, feeling the hot length of Stiles' cock pressing against his butt, and takes his shirt off while Stiles fumbles to open his jeans. Once he's only in his boxers he stops to look at Stiles, spread out on the bed and smiling at him. 

Stiles is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

“What do you want?” He moves his hand to tease along the waistband of Stiles' boxers while licking a wet stripe from Stiles' chest to his neck.

“What?” He moans, running his hands along Derek's back and _god_ squeezing his butt. Stiles laughs when he groans and Derek bites his neck in retaliation. “I just want you to keep touching me.”

“But, where? Here?” He touches his hips. “Or here?” He cups the bulge in Stiles' boxers and his own cock twitches when Stiles releases the most obscene sound Derek ever heard.

“ You know where, you asshole.”

“Fine.” Derek sighs like it's actually hard for him to touch Stiles when in reality that's all he wants to do, forever. He starts tugging Stiles' underwear down to finally, _finally_ release the boy's cock. It's beautiful too, like everything else on him, and Derek feels his mouth water just by the sight of it. When Stiles lets out a groan like he's in physical pain Derek licks from his balls to the head of his cock, sucks the pre-come and then slowly starts to swallow him down.  
He whites out for a minute, just savoring the taste and comes back when Stiles _honest-to-god_ starts to shake under his hands. 

“Oh my god.” His hand tugs Derek's hair desperately while he arches his hips and this is the hottest thing he'll ever see in his life. Derek gave blow jobs before and he never always enjoyed it, but now, now he thinks he might come just from the sounds Stiles is making and the heavy taste in his mouth.

It's overwhelming – the sounds, the taste and the scent everywhere. When Derek hollows his cheeks, Stiles thrusts up but immediately freezes, like he did something he wasn't supposed to. Derek pulls back to lick his balls again and whispers _do it._ And apparently that's all Stiles needed because when Derek takes him in his mouth again, it doesn't take more than three thrusts before Stiles is gasping 'I'm coming Derek, oh my god. Please don't stop'. He takes it as an invitation and sucks harder, swallowing as Stiles comes down his throat.

“Oh my god.” Stiles repeats over and over. “I'm dying. No, I'm already dead.”

“So I'll have to finish by myself?” Stiles laughs, groggy.

“Just give me five minutes.” Derek smiles, kissing his way from Stiles chest to his mouth, coaxing the boy's mouth open with his tongue. “Okay, two minutes.”

He keeps kissing his chest, discovering all the moles the boy has hidden under so many layers. It's amazing, what Stiles has managed to do with him: clear his mind, make him laugh, feel content.

“Hey.” Stiles calls. “Come on, lube.” He's handing Derek a small package they found in the bathroom's cabinet and smiling (he's always smiling). “Do we need a condom?”

“If you want. I can't exactly carry diseases.”

“Then let's not worry about it.” He winks. “Go to town, big guy.” It's a thing Stiles likes to do, the nicknames, and they are all ridiculous, but on the bright side, Derek should be happy he's not calling him Cujo or something in the middle of sex.

“I'm regretting everything right now.” He says opening the lube and coating two fingers with it.

“No you're not, you l – oh my god.” Stiles moans as Derek circles his hole with one finger. When he presses in Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and fists the sheets.

“Okay?” He asks, resting his finger inside him, just waiting for the approval to start moving.

“Yes, oh my god. Move.” And that's it, he thinks, so perfect. He moves his finger, teasing Stiles slowly, letting him get used to the feeling and when Stiles starts asking for more he adds another finger, tilting his head from where it was resting on Stiles' belly to press a wet kiss on his cock.

“Can you take one more?” He's thrusting his fingers faster now and Stiles is moaning all kinds of curses, some of them Derek never heard before. It makes him smug, for being the one making Stiles come apart, but in reality, it's Stiles who's _destroying him._

“Yeeeeees.” He cries out, nodding his head desperately. Derek presses a third finger inside, making sure to tease Stiles prostate at each thrust, cataloging his expressions and sounds. “Fuck me, Derek. Please, fuck me.”

“Like this?” He asks, standing between Stiles' thighs and spreading more lube over Stiles' hole and his own cock.

He uses one hand to guide his cock into Stiles' asshole, pushing in slowly and lowering himself over him until they are chest to chest. It's warm and fucking tight, he needs to breath and restrain himself from moving before Stiles is ready. Kissing Stiles' mouth and neck as distraction, he can hear their hearts beating in synchrony. When the boys nods frantic, Derek sighs relieved and starts thrusting. Slowly at first, teasing and mostly because if he goes harder he will come too fast.

“Derek. I –” Stiles starts to say but cuts off when Derek changes the angle and thrusts deeper.

“Fuck Stiles.” He can't control his moans anymore, everything is Stiles. Stiles' voice, his scent mingling with Derek's, Stiles' touches on his back. “You look – you look, delicious.”

“Oh my god.” He laughs and it soon turns into a moan. “You're awesome at dirty talk.”

“Of course I am.” He grips Stiles' hips with probably more force than he should but he's already feeling the pressure building, tiptoeing over the edge and he wants so desperately to come inside Stiles he might explode. “Are you close?” When Stiles nods hopeless and unable to speak, eyes wide and lips parted, Derek thrusts deeper, moving a hand to touch Stiles' cock, jerking him off fast and hard.

“Right ther – oh god.” As Stiles comes his whole body arches from the bed and his face twists into a blissful expression Derek will never, ever forget. Biting at Derek's shoulder to muffle his scream, Stiles claws at his back, his hole clenching around Derek.  
When Stiles whispers 'come in me, Derek. Do it' in his ear the only thing he can do is obey, desperately repeating Stiles' name as he comes.

\------------

“You know.” Stiles says after Derek collapsed beside him on the bed. “I think we should do this again tomorrow morning and then I'll blow you in the car while you're driving. And I hope you have a nice bed in Chicago so we can put it to good use.”

“You know.” Derek mimicked and Stiles slapped his chest. “I think I'll crash the car if you blow me while I'm driving. But everything else, I'm in.” He grabs Stiles' hand, pulling him closer so that Derek can nuzzle against his neck, making Stiles sigh.

“You know –” He starts and Derek snorts, making Stiles pinch his arm. “Stop, I'm serious. I just wanted to say that you weren't my first. I had sex before I mean.” Derek knows and he shouldn't feel jealous of whoever took Stiles' virginity but he does, _oh he does_ , and it's not a wolf thing, despite what his pack might say, it's a Derek thing. He stops kissing Stiles neck in order to lift his head and wait for him to continue. “You weren't my first, but you are definitely the one I'll never forget.” The fond smile on Stiles' face makes Derek's chest warms. He wants to laugh and howl and dance (which no, never in front of Stiles) around the room but instead he just kisses Stiles' hand softly.

“I'm pretty unforgettable.”

“You are an ass.” Stiles laughs, resting his head against Derek's chest.

“ You are pretty unforgettable too.” He whispers because it's true and he wants nothing more than to let him know.

“I know.” He answers nonchalant but the way his heart skips a beat give away everything he's feeling.

\------------

The next morning Derek wakes up with Stiles singing I just had sex in the shower and although he'll never admit, even under torture, it makes him laugh silently before getting up to join him (and isn't it wonderful how fantasies can just come true?).

If Derek thought it was torture to stay in the car with Stiles before, now that they had sex Stiles decided to use every dirty trick to tease him. He went from abusing of a stupid straw, straight to “I'm going to give you a hand job now because you look hot while you drive and I had fantasies about this before”, making Derek come in his pants like a teenager then touching himself with the _same hand_ covered with Derek's spunk. They had to stop at the first gas station to change their clothes and although Stiles tried to convince him to have sex in the bathroom Derek drew the line at car hand jobs (Stiles pouted for a bit until Derek brought him two handfuls of candy).

\------------

Be in Chicago is harder than he expected, memories of his life there with Laura still fresh in his memory. Their things in the apartment are in the exact same way he left them and it makes his heart ache when he looks at Laura's graduation picture on the wall, right beside is the only picture they had from his parents.  
Stiles follows him, encouraging Derek with a squeeze of his hand, a caress on his arm and small, soft kisses. Sometimes he asks about a picture or an object he noticed but mostly he just lets Derek mourns.  
He sends Cora and Isaac a message to say they are okay and his sister calls him not five minutes later. It's good, he thinks, to feel like he's not alone anymore, he had Laura before but now he has Cora and Isaac, he has Stiles and maybe even Scott (a little bit), it feels like the start of a family again.

They sleep in his older bedroom but they don't have sex this time, both too tired physically and emotionally, it's good though – to have someone to hold through the night. It's comforting to hear Stiles' heart beat so close and his warm body as a nice remember that he's not alone, that he can have nice things, he can be _happy_.

\------------

He wakes up early with the sounds of traffic and people talking outside, he lets Stiles sleeping peacefully under the covers and runs to the coffee shop near the apartment to buy them breakfast – god he really missed their cookies. He calls Helena while he waits for the barista to finish his order, tells her he's in town for a while that would be nice to see her again, then calls John to say he will have the apartment empty by the end of the next week.

Walking back to the apartment he starts to say his goodbyes.

\------------

Stiles attacks him when he walks through the door. He kisses Derek breathless and mutters 'you scared me, could have left a note', before calling him asshole and punching his arm. It makes Derek's heart aches with fondness and he spends some time apologizing, trying to bribe Stiles with cookies and pie, pressing kisses to his jaw, neck and arm, until Stiles starts to laugh and tells him he's forgiven just because those are the best cookies he ever ate.

John stops by a few hours later, bringing some boxes so Derek can pack his things. He says he's sorry for Laura and tells Stiles to take care of Derek, when Stiles laughs and says _I will_ , Derek scowls but only because he's trying to hide his smile.

They spend the next three days going through the apartment, packing picture frames, books and DVDs. When Stiles finds out Derek has the Lord of The Rings trilogy he collapses the books he was holding inside some random box and sinks to his knees in front of Derek proceeding to give him the best blow job of his entire life (not that he will ever tell Stiles but somehow Derek thinks he already knows).

They could have packed things much faster if they weren't constantly jumping each other. There was some dry hump against the kitchen cabinet, Derek fucked Stiles on the couch three times and Stiles pressed him face-first to his bedroom wall just this morning, rimming him until Derek almost passed out. _Fun moments,_ he thinks fondly as he watches Stiles taking a nap on the couch, one hand under his head and the other resting on his chest, _perfect moments._

\------------

“Get up.”

“Nng? What?” Stiles mumbles stretching and Derek has to look away before he gives up his plans to the day so they can stay home having hot and delicious sex.

“Up, we're going out.”

“Why? It's –” He shifts, grabbing his phone from the nightstand to check the hour. “7 am Derek! What the fuck?” He grunts.

“We're going out.”

“Is there something open outside at this hour?”

“There will be by the time you finish getting ready. Come on or I will carry you to the shower myself. To the cold shower.” He emphasizes. 

“I hate you.” He mumbles, standing.

“Lie.” He declares while Stiles throws him a glare, walking towards the bathroom. Derek smiles and moves to pull Stiles by the arm, kissing him as deep and hard as he can, running his tongue on Stiles' bottom lip and letting his hand drop to squeeze Stiles' ass as he moans and practically melts against Derek's body. “Shower.” Derek recalls as he pulls away with one last kiss, making Stiles whine and shouts 'really, really hate you!'.

\------------

Derek drives them to The Field Museum because he thinks Stiles will love it and he was right. He is so excited he doesn't know what to look first. They spend a few hours at the museum along with fifteen minutes choosing souvenirs for their friends because Stiles says it's only fair.

It's beautiful to see Stiles smile like there's nothing wrong in the world, like they hadn't lost Erica and Boyd, like Stiles' dad wasn't almost used as sacrifice, like there aren't bad things out there just waiting to attack.  
Maybe that's why his father allowed him to come, because he could see Stiles needed a time off, needed to just _be._

It makes him feel guilty but when Stiles tugs him by the hand to look at some weird fish while they are at the Shedd Aquarium he forgets everything else and lets himself be careless and free too.

\------------

“Where to now, Mr. Let's-have-fun-in-Chicago?” Stiles asks when they leave the Aquarium.

“Let's just walk for a while.” It's past lunch and they hadn't eaten yet, but Stiles doesn't seem to mind. It's a good day, bright and cool, Stiles is smiling and holding his hand – Derek doesn't think it can get better. “There's something else I want to show you.”

They walk in companionable silence, he admires Stiles looking at everything with curiosity, smiling at random people in the street. It's normal, an everyday activity – it doesn't seem like they just got together.

“Here.” He says after some time. “The Magnificent Mile.” He explains waving a hand absently. “Laura loved to just walk here. She used to say that despite the traffic and the crowd, it was somehow – soothing.” 

“Wow.” Indeed, Derek smiles and Stiles squeezes his hand. It is indeed magnificent. They walk for some time, Stiles taking pictures of buildings and stores.“Thank you for bringing me here.” He stops walking and Derek turns to look at him.“And the museum and the aquarium. It was awesome, thank you.”

“I knew you'd like it.”

“I did.” The way he's looking at Derek now, it's a mixture of fondness and gratitude, it's a look nobody ever directed at him.“But we could have stayed home and I would have liked it.” He tightens his hold on Derek's hand.“Because I would be with you.” Derek brings their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Stiles' knuckles lightly. The words warming up their way inside Derek, making him feel important – making him feel happy. 

“I wanted you to see this places, because they are important to me. It's from a moment of my life when I thought I only had Laura.” There's people walking around and some are looking at them funny, but Derek doesn't care. He winds an arm around Stiles' waist, bringing him closer. “Now, I have Isaac and Cora, Scott if he's in a good mood –” Stiles snorts. “And you, I –” He breathes. “You make me feel – damn.” He curses frustrated, 

“It's okay, you don't have to say –”

“No, that's not it. I'm in love with you Stiles, but just these words, they don't feel good enough.”

“But they are!” He says quickly and laughs. “They are, Derek! Because you feel it!” He keeps laughing and it's so beautiful Derek just tilts his head and kisses his smile. In the distance he can hear people laughing at them and some are taking pictures, but it doesn't matter as Stiles kisses him back. “I'm in love with you too.” He says eventually and Derek never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have an idea and you start to write but things change and suddenly you lose control and just wants to write more and more and more? That just happened to me.
> 
> I decided to use Ms. Blake as the Darach because why not? I have no other suspect so she might as well be.  
> Also the Paige story, although I hope Peter was talking about himself, in this story she was Derek's girlfriend.  
> I apologize for the mistakes, I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of them.  
> Please let me know what you think! Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
